This is Phase I trial of the radiation sensitizer, SR-2508. This nitroimidazole derivative has been selected for toxicity evaluation because it is less lipophilic than misonidazole and desmethylmisonidazole and appears to be markedly less neurotoxic than the earlier compounds used in clinical trials.